CinderBella 2:Where Dreams Come True
by xXMrs.StylesXx
Summary: Bella's life is going great, new house, new love, new family. But how many people does it take to screw that all up.
1. Better Life

**A/n hey every one, this is the first chapter to the sequel of "CinderBella" so I hope you guys like it, and I have a new rule, I am not going to update until I get at least 5 reviews for each chapter.**

**Thanks.**

_Bella's POV_

I sat there, staring at my dad's box, me and Edward have been living in this new house for two months, two amazing months. But I haven't even touched this box, all this time except to move it out into the bedroom. I am so weak; I put my face in my hands, and started sobbing quietly. After about 30 more minutes of sitting there, doing absolutely nothing, I got up and opened the lid to the box.

I started shuffling through the stuff, I pulled out about 3 scrapbooks,10 CD cases marked "Family", 4 of my mother's dresses ( and they are absolutely gorgeous), my dads watch, my mom and dad's wedding bands. I was shocked to find all that stuff, I laughed to myself for being so scared, as I picked up the now empty box to throw it away a envelope fell out.

Snatching up the envelope, I plopped down on our bed and ripped it open, I found a letter in there along with another piece of paper, and I read the letter first;

_Dearest Bella,_

_Hey bells, its your dad, if your reading this_

_then I must not be here anymore, I wrote this_

_letter the day your mother had you, I sat in the waiting_

_room with a pen and a paper, preparing you for the day you_

_lost me. I'm really going to miss you bells, but its not so tough_

_you still have your mother_**(tears filled my eyes on that part)**

_but anyway, I didn't want to make this letter to long, I love you Bells._

_Love,_

_Charlie (P.S, read the other letter)_

I folded the letter up neatly, and put it back in the envelope and stuffed into the dresser; I looked back on the bed and saw the other letter. I picked it up and read it; it had a bank account number on it

9131988, I realized that was my birthday, September (9th month) 13(day) 1988(year). I wonder what was in the bank account, but the doorbell rang, so I stuffed the bank account information with the letter from my dad and ran down the stairs to answer it.

I looked at the time, 10:34, it couldn't be Jasper or Emmett because they were at their college interview with Edward, they were enrolling at Western Washington University, the girls and I have our interviews next week. I pulled open the door and saw Leah standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her, I wasn't trying to be mean, I let all that go in the past, but I couldn't help it.

"I came to apologize." she said simply, she looked different, her eyes were softer.

"For what?" I asked, playing dumb, I just wanted her to say why she was sorry.

"For everything, for being rude to you, for being jealous, for not helping you with the situation with Seth." she said, her voice cracked a little, I was surprised, the Leah I knew didn't feel any emotion, besides anger.

"Come on in," I said, gesturing for her to come inside, I lead her to the living room "Have a seat." I said, we sat down and we talked everything out, I couldn't help but wonder if our relationship was going to change, I mean I knew it was going to take some time but, someday, Leah could probably come back into my life.

Leah left soon, she just came to talk to me, and now that's done. I picked up my cell phone and called Edward, I'm surprised he didn't call me. It rang about 2 times before he answers.

"Hey babe." I said, taking me and Leah's dishes to the sink.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he asked me, I sighed

"Cleaning, guess who came by today." I said, even though it takes him like 30 tries to get the answer.

"Um Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, no Emmett, wait the pizza guy, Esme, Carlisle, oh the milk man-" I cut him off before he could finish; sometimes he had one screw loose.

"Uh no, Jasper and Emmett are with you, so they couldn't possibly be here, it was Leah." I said, biting my lip, he was silent. I know how he felt about the Clearwater's he didn't want me to be near anyone of them, including Jacob Black.

"So, she was there?" he asked me, I nodded slowly but remembered I was on the phone.

"Yeah, she was here, its no big deal Edward." I said, I was getting a little irritated with the fact that he was acting like this.

"What did she want?" I heard him sigh, he was calming down at least.

"She came to apologize; she said she wanted to be friends again." I said, I leaned over the kitchen sink, and started washing these dishes.

"Okay, Okay, I just wouldn't trust her so quickly, anything could happen." he said, I could tell he was sorry for acting like a big jerk.

"Kay, I gotta go, so I will see you when you get home." I said.

"Okay, bye love." he said, and my heart fluttered. I sighed and put the phone down on the counter.

_What am I going to do _I thought.

**Hey you guys I hoped you liked it.**


	2. Moving Forward

**A/N hey you guys how are you doing this fine day. Sorry it took so long to update but here is the next chapter, oh and I am now accepting ideas, and I am willing to write stories with people. So pm me if you have an idea or you want to write a story. Remember 5 reviews for this chapter for me to update.**

_Bella's POV_

Edward, Jasper and Emmett came back no later than 12:00 and they had brought Alice and Rosalie with them. We were all sitting in the living room, talking about Leah.

"Bells, do you really think you could trust her?" Emmett said, he was stuffing his face with a bag of mother goose cookies.

"Okay, can we just drop this and talk about something else?" I said, and everyone nodded and said yes.

"How about we go out tonight, to celebrate us getting into college, the new house, and to new relationships." Edward said, winking at me. Everybody started rattling off suggestions and cool places we should go to. Rosalie said we should go club hopping, Jasper and Alice said we should go to a restaurant, and Edward said we should go to the beach and have a candlelit dinner, and me and Emmett wanted to go bowling.

"How about this, since its still early, we could go eat lunch at the restaurant, after that we go bowling, then we go to a club for a while, and finally we go to the beach for dinner." I said, everyone was fine with my suggestions. Alice dragged me to the bedroom, she said my outfit was not seeable, and those were her exact words. I looked down at my faded jeans and Bob Marley t-shirt; _then again _I thought _Alice is always right_ I thought to myself as I hurried along with her.

"What about this?" she said, holding up one of my mothers dresses, it was light purple with straps, she didn't know it was my mothers. Alice tossed the dress to me and told me to put it on, I walked to the bathroom and in slow motion put the dress on, it was a perfect fit.

I went back into the bedroom and Alice held out a pair of cute, light purple, Manolo Blahnik shoes, I grabbed them from her and put them on my feet.

"Okay Bella, where did you get the dress, did you go on a shopping spree without me?" she asked and pouted, I smiled and shook my head.

"It's my mom's dress, Alice." I said, she looked really surprised.

"It was in the box of your dad's stuff huh?" she asked, I just nodded, my eyes started to get cloudy and she pulled me into a hug. Then a realized something, we are going bowling I don't need these shoes.

"Alice if we are going bowlin-" she cut me off before I could finish

"I'm packing you a different outfit for each thing we do today." she stated simply as I watched her grab a bag, sticking with the color theme she grabbed a pair of purple skinny jeans, a purple halter top, black and purple Nikes. Alice said that was just the bowling outfit, she put strapped, dark purple dress in there, and black strappy heels. She said that was for the club and I just needed an outfit for the beach, so she grabbed blue jean shorts, a blue bikini top, and blue wedges.

"This will knock Edward out his socks." Alice said, as she held up the blue bikini top, I rolled my eyes as Alice went into the bathroom to change into her outfit which was kind of like mine, same with Rosalie's outfits. Rosalie had come up later and had gotten dressed; if anyone outside of our little group saw us they would think we were triplets.

All six of us piled into to Emmett's gigantic red jeep, it was so big we could have fit like 2 or 300 more people in there lol. I finally felt safe, I felt secure, like no one in the world was ever going to take my happiness away again. We were driving to a nice restaurant called "La 'Bella"; Edward leaned into my ear and whispered.

"You know, Bella means beautiful in Italian." he said, as he kissed me hand, and I melted right there, and he held my hand for the rest of the drive to the restaurant. We pulled into "La Bella" about 10 minutes later, it was super funny because when the Valet came to park Emmett's car and he nearly beat him up because he thought he was trying to steal his "baby" his words not mine.

Walking in the restaurant the owner greeted us in Italian, so we just stood there, like idiots not understanding a word he was saying. I guess he finally figured out we didn't know what the hell he was say because he started speaking in English.

"I'm so sorry, sometimes I forget that the not everyone that comes here speaks Italian, besides you look like you are Italian." he said to me, as he grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips, I felt Edward tighten his grip around me.

"Um...thank you." I stammered out as I politely slid my hand out of his, he smiled smugly at Edward who was glaring at him so hard, I thought he was going to burn a hole through the man. The owner looked away from Edward's harsh gaze and cleared his throat.

"So, um do you guys have reservations?" the waiter asked us, Jasper nodded.

"Reservation under Hale, and I do believe I asked for our usual table." Jasper said, the owner nodded his head as he scanned his list that sat on top of his podium.

"Yes sir, right this way." he said, as he winked at me and led us to our table. It was gorgeous, the table cloths were silk beige, the salt and pepper shakers were crystal, we even had our own personal chandelier over our table, and it was amazing. Rosalie, Alice and I sat on one end of the table, while the guys sat on the other side, we were having fun, talking and all that until...

"Hey Bella, what are you doing here?" I heard the one voice I'd never thought I hear again, I turned my head to face her, she was having trouble deciding whether to look at me or me and Edwards intertwined fingers.

"Hi Kate," I said gulping "How are you?"


	3. Kate Denali

**A/N hey what's up everyone, here is the new chapter update so here you go, and remember, 5 reviews or I wont update.**

_Bella's POV_

"I'm good." Kate answered; I could tell she was surprised to see me here, especially with the man she has been in love with forever. Kate folded her arms over her chest, and took a deep breath.

"So," Alice said, clearing her throat, she knew that Kate was in love with Edward too, "Would you like to sit down?" Alice asked her, gesturing towards the empty space next to me, I glared at Alice but either she didn't notice or pretended that she didn't notice.

"Hi Edward." Kate said, as she tucked a piece of her shoulder-length blonde hair behind her ear. I gasped; I couldn't believe she was flirting with Edward when it was totally obvious we were together. I got up from my seat gesturing for Kate to come along with me.

"I'll be right back." I said, to the gang as I walked to the ladies room, Kate right on my heels. I pushed open the swinging door of the bathroom. I swung angrily to face her face to face.

"What the heck was that in there?" I asked her, gesturing out the door, she looked down but then looked back up very hostile.

"I am in love with him, and you knew that, for years I dreamed about being Mrs. Edward Cullen and you took that from me, but just be prepared for it to be taken away from you." she said, and with that she swung on her heels and stormed out the door.

I stood in the ladies room for a minute, thinking about the turn of events, _I can't believe her_ I thought to myself as I angrily grabbed some paper towels, wet them and wiped my face. I wanted to die; I can't believe I hurt her like that, even though I didn't mean it. I turned and headed out of the bathroom back to my doom.

Walking back into the dining room I saw that Kate had sat down on the side the guys were sitting on, she sat in between Edward and Jasper while Emmett sat on the end. I sat down in my spot across from Edward, glaring at Kate. Edward looked between me and Kate as confused as ever, he looked at me questioning me with his eyes but I just gave him a look saying I will explain later.

I sat there for about 30 minutes just talking with Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward, completely ignoring Kate. Kate sparked up a conversation with Emmett for a bit, but that didn't last to long, especially since I text Emmett under the table and explained the situation, it was pretty funny because not a minute later Emmett jumped out of his seat after looking at the text message yelling "That bitch!"

"What the hell Emmett?" Rosalie questioned, looking really confused, Emmett showed Rosalie the text and next thing you know Rosalie couldn't stop glaring at Kate.

"So," Alice said, trying to change the subject "How is the new house so far?" she asked, Edward and I shared a look.

"Its great." we both said together, I saw Kate out of the corner of my eye looking very disgusted at the thought of me and Edward living together. I rolled my eyes and continued ignoring her for the rest of the conversation, and finally because Jasper could see how uncomfortable I was with Kate he announced it was about time to head over to the bowling alley before all the good lanes were taken.

"Excuse me," Jasper called to the waiter that was standing at another table, but the guy completely ignored Jasper.

"HEY, DUDE CAN WE GET THE CHECK!" Emmett bellowed and the waiter looked at our table, and shook his head mumbling as he went to get our check. Everyone in the restaurant was looking at Emmett and Rosalie smacked him upside his head.

"What did I do?" he asked innocently. We all just laughed as the waiter came back with our check. After we paid the bill we walked outside to the parking lot, where everyone was looking nervously at Kate, hoping she didn't ask to join us at the bowling alley.

"So where are you guys headed now?" Kate asked, I rolled my eyes and shifted on my feet, waiting impatiently for her to just leave.

"We are going to "Bob's bowling Alley." said Emmett, as he unlocked his car with his little car remote.

Rosalie, Alice and I piled into the back, while Edward and Jasper got into the front while Emmett was talking to Kate. I couldn't hear their conversation, but the next thing I know, Kate is climbing into the back seat with me, Rosalie and Alice.

"What are you doing?" I asked Kate, trying not to reach across Alice and choke the life out of her.

"Well, Emmett invited me to go bowling with you guys, isn't this going to be fun?" she asked, I groaned.

"Sure is." I grumbled under my breath, as I turned to face out the window. _It sure is,_ I thought.


	4. Edward

**A/n Hello everybody, sorry it took so long for me to update, but I have been really busy with school, cheer, and my singing group. Well here is what you all have been waiting for.**

_Bella's POV_

I was sitting down in the little booths as I watched everyone bowl; I was especially keeping my eye on Kate who kept asking Edward to help her while she pretended to not know how to through a bowling ball down a lane. I know Edward was just being nice, but why couldn't he be a little less nice. Alice caught my glare and walked over to me.

"What's the matter bubbles?" she asked as she took a seat right next to me, I shook my head and pointed at Kate.

"Can you believe her? She is acting like she doesn't know how to bowl just so Edward can put his arms around her." I said, seething. I got up from the booth and walked to the double doors and pushed through them to go outside for some air. I looked up at the sky, I smiled softly inside.

"Hey mom, I really wish you were here right now to help me." I said, then I heard footsteps behind me; I turned around and saw it was Leah.

"Hello Bella, how are you doing this fine evening?" She said sarcastically as she kicked some dirt around with her foot. I smirked at myself; something was going wrong with her night too.

"Hmm let me see, I go out to dinner with my friends, Kate arrives and ruins the meal, and here is the best part Emmett decided it was time for him to try being nice and he invited Kate to go bowling with us, oh did I mention Kate is in love with Edward." I said, rolling my eyes, Leah snorted but nodded her head knowingly.

"Huh, some night, want to hear about my night?" she asked, I nodded, I was really bored anyway, might as well hear a story.

"I met this guy, he is completely and utterly amazing, but the one problem is….he's our mailman, and mother despises him." she said sadly as she walked over closer and plopped down onto the ground, I sat down right beside her.

"What happened to us? We used to be the best of friends." She looked at me, I just shook my head.

"Life happened to us, we were the best of friends until the whole thing with Seth happened." I stated, I looked away from her, I know I forgave her a long time ago but I just couldn't bare the pain she caused me. I got up from the floor and started to head back inside, but before I got all the way inside I turned back around towards her to find her looking at me.

"I have to go now, but someday, not now because it would be phony, I hope to forgive you." I said, and she frowned and nodded sadly, then turned back to the sky. I pushed through the doors and headed back inside to deal with Kate.

_Kate's POV_

"Kate, you have to hold the ball just above your waist." Edward said, as he helped me adjust it. _God I love him_I thought to myself, life couldn't get any better than this. Well it could if Bella was sitting here watching her "boyfriend" with his arms wrapped around me, ugh if only she would just realize he didn't really want her he was just using her as a rebound until he got to me.

"Thanks for the help Eddie." I said sweetly as I batted my falsely long eyelashes at him, I noticed that he grimaced at me when I called him Eddie, but that's okay he will get used to it. My heart sped up as he wrapped his arms around me to reach out and grab my hand that was holding the ball to help me adjust it the right way.

Out of the corner of my eye is saw Bella glaring at me, then the little pixie flounced over to her and they were in a heated conversation. I laughed to myself, I needed to make Edward fall for me, and I know just the person who could help me.


	5. Eric Vs Sam

**A/N hiya butch (little rascals) god I love that movie lol, well here is the 5th** **chapter, hope u like it.**

_Leah's POV_

"Oomph" Eric, our mailman groaned, as he broke my fall from my three story bedroom window. This was our usual routine, at 12:00am every night he would come over; I would sneak out my bedroom window and we would go to our usual spot on the beach.

"Oh my gosh, are you hurt?" I asked him as I brought my hands to my mouth; he shook his head and just smiled grimly.

"I'm fine, let's just get out of here before your mother wakes up." Eric said, as he put me down. I straightened off my black ruffled sleeve top and my black sequin shorts, my outfit was topped off with gray matte satin high heels. My mother would literally kill me if she saw me in this; I took a glance at my open bedroom window, hoping our maid, Angela, would cover for me again.

Eric took my hand and we walked 2 blocks down to his car, apparently he thought it was a good idea to park far away from the house so nobody could hear the engine but I told him my mothers bedroom was in the other wing of the house, she couldn't hear the car if it was in the living room.

"Can I drive?" I asked sweetly, using my puppy dog face. Eric smiled and tossed me the car keys and I squealed in delight, he is very fond of his "baby" and he never lets anyone drive, not even his parents, so letting me drive was like him telling me he can't live without me. I got behind the wheel of his K5, started the car and headed for the beach.

"Actually, I have another place in mind." He said, he typed the address in his GPS system. I followed every direction it gave me, and I thought maybe I had missed something when we turned up at an abandoned road. I turned towards Eric; he was just looking forward and smiling.

"Eric, what are we doing here?" I asked him, he didn't answer he just told me to park on the side of the road, I did and he got out and came around to my door and opened it for me. Eric took my hand and told me to close my eyes, I did. I'm guessing we were in the woods because I was getting poked by branches, sticks, and I almost tripped over a bunch of logs, finally after walking for about 10 minutes he stopped.

"Okay, you can open your eyes." He said, I opened my eyes and I gasped at what I saw. There was a beautiful purple colored picnic blanket laid down in a beautiful meadow, on top of the blanket were a couple of candles and a brown picnic basket.

"It's beautiful, why. How…?" I couldn't even form words, it was…magical. Eric walked over to the picnic blanket, sat down, and beckoned for me to come sit with him. I slowly walked to where he was and plopped a seat right next to him. We were having a great time, talking, laughing and eating…in that order.

Eric stopped laughing for a minute and he looked up at the sky, then after a while he opened his arms out to me and I crawled inside his warm embrace and we just sat there for a minute and silence. Then Eric sat up, I sat up with him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, he didn't say anything he just told me to cover my eyes again, and again I did as I was told and put both my hands over my eyes.

"You aren't planning to kill me off right?" I said jokingly, he just laughed but didn't answer my question. After a while I heard his voice again.

"You can take your hands away from your eyes now." He said, I pulled my hands back slowly but my eyes we closed so I opened those slowly and almost cried. Eric was down on one knee, and he reached out and took my hand in his.

"Leah, I know we haven't been together long…and I am very nervous right now, I don't know why I am afraid but…Leah will you marry me, I want to spend the rest of my life with you?" he said, I giggled inside at his speech, Eric was not very good at expressing his feeling with words. Eric pulled out a black, authentic tiffany box and slowly opened it to reveal a beautiful tiffany novo ring.

"Yes Eric, I will marry—"I was cut off by my phone ringing, I mouthed sorry to Eric as I clicked the answer button on my phone.

"Hello." I said, a little irritated but that was immediately washed away with anger when I found out who was on the phone.

"Leah, where are you? It's nearly 3'o clock in the morning." My mother's sleepy voice said to me.

"I'm sorry I will be home shortly mother." I said, avoiding her question, I hung up the phone before she could ask me any more questions. I put my phone back into my purse and turned back to Eric.

"Eric…my mother wants me home right now." I said sadly, he nodded and started to get up, but I held my hand out saying wait.

I put my hand out, he didn't realize what I wanted until I pointed to my ring finger, he smiled and slid the ring onto my finger. Then he got up and pulled me into his arms and kissed me. We walked back to his car, he didn't notice but I snuck in the driver's seat while he got in the passenger seat and he didn't realize it until we were halfway home.

I pulled up to the front of the house; it was no point in hiding out relationship anymore. We both got out of the car and he walked me to my front door.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" He asked me, I thought about it for a minute, and then I shook my head.

"No, I think I need to go on my own, no telling what she might do to you when I tell her." I said sadly, he just nodded, kissed me softly on my lips and headed to his car. But then he turned around and called my name.

"What?" I asked him, my hand on the doorknob, getting ready to face my doom.

"I realized I never said it, but I love you." He says, fidgeting with is keys in his hand. I smiled at him.

"I love you too Eric." I said, and watched him as he walked to his car, got in, started the car, and drove off. I turned the doorknob and walked into the house and went into the living room and saw my mother on the couch, I thought she was sleep for a minute but I knew better than to think that.

"Good Morning Leah, care to share where you were all this time?" I heard my mother say, as she sat up and turned on the lamp. Sue folded her arms over her chest and tapped her foot on the floor in a rhythmic beat.

"I was…out," I said, struggling with what to say "with Eric." I saw her face become beet red and she stood up. Sue grabbed my left hand roughly and pulled it up to her face, she got angrier by the minute and she shook my hand in my face.

"WHAT IS THIS?" she screamed in my face, I immediately stepped back from her, as I pulled my hand gently away from her grasp.

"It's a ring." I stated simply, she starting pacing around the room, her face in her hands. Then she stopped and turned to me pointing.

"You are to never speak to the boy again, no daughter of mind is going to marry a 'mailman'." The way she said mailman was like it was something disgusting and not just a job.

"But I love him." I whined, BAM, she smacked me across the face and I coiled to the ground, holding my now red cheek. I scooted away from her and sat up against the wall, still grasping my face that I bet was not bruised.

"I don't care, I have already promised you to Sam Uley." She said as she pulled me up off the ground roughly.

"Who is Sam Uley?" I asked, still angry at her but very curious about what was going on.

"Sam Uley's father is the richest man in Washington; it's just a coincidence that you both go to Peninsula and Sam happened to be very infatuated with you." She stated proudly like I just won the lottery or something.

I pulled myself out of her grasp shaking my head.

"I love Eric and I'm going to marry him." I stated, as tears pooled out of my eyes, I felt my mascara running. Sue slapped me again, but this time I held my ground and stood their holding my face, not looking her in the eyes.

"I will be willing to forget this night if you stop talking all that nonsense about Eric, you are to marry Sam Uley in a couple of months and you will never see Eric again." She sneered his name, and then she walked out of the room and left me there, sobbing uncontrollably on the floor.

**Sorry it took so long for me to update, but I think this is a very good and long chapter and I hope you like it. **

**Love, **

**Alex**


	6. Eclipze

**A/N hey everyone here is chapter 6.**

_Bella's POV_

We were in Emmett's car again, we were driving to me and Edward's house to change out clothes, we were going to this new club called "Eclipcze" and yes it is spelled with a z. We pulled up in front of our house and we all got out except Kate.

"Well, thank you for joining us Kate, but I hate to say, this is goodbye." I said, with false sadness when I was really jumping inside, I smiled as she nodded sadly.

"Yeah, well maybe I will see you guys at club Eclipcze later." She said slyly, knowing that it would get to me.

"Alright well let's get inside everyone, Emmett are you giving Kate a ride home?" Edward asked, Emmett was about to say yes but he was cut off by Rosalie.

"The day Emmett drives another woman home is the day hell freezes over." Rosalie stated with a sickly sweet voice. Emmett rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. I love Rose but she said something that made me want to kill her.

"Edward, why don't you drive her?" Rose asked Edward, my head snapped towards Edward as he shook his head in agreement until he caught my glare.

"Let me talk to Bella for a second, we will be right back." He said to everyone as he walked into the house and I followed right behind him, I folded my arms across my chest as he turned towards me.

"You are not driving her anywhere." I said, seething, he grabbed my hand gently and rubbed circles on my palm.

"Are you jealous?" he asked seriously, and then he started laughing when I didn't answer, I smacked his arm but I just hurt my hand.

"Jerk, I'm not jealous its just she wants you and I don't feel comfortable with you in the same car as her." I stated simply as I pulled my hand out of his hands, I leaned against the counter and picked at the nail polish that was on my hands.

"Babe do you really think she could take me away from my smart, beautiful, funny, and incredibly strong girlfriend?" he said, as he rubbed his arm jokingly, I rolled my eyes and mumbled no.

"Okay then, I'm just going to drive her home then we can continue our wonderful night." He said, I smiled and nodded and he kissed me on the lips and walked out the door, I heard the car start and Rose, Jazz, Alice, and Emmett all came inside.

"God I can't stand her." Rosalie said as she walked to me and Edwards room to get ready to go to Eclipcze, we were leaving when Edward got back from dropping the She-Devil off at her lair. Alice and I followed Rose to our room to get ready while the boys sat in the living room watching the football game they missed.

I went to our closet and pulled out my dark purple dress, I slipped into the bathroom and slid out of my clothes, I took a quick shower and put my dress on, my black strappy heels and I fixed my hair into a cute wavy style. I came out the bathroom and Rosalie and Alice were already dress and they were just doing their makeup now.

"Come on Bells; let me fix your makeup." She said, beckoning to the bed for me to sit down, I reluctantly sat down and let her make me up like a Barbie doll.

"Is Edward back yet?" I asked her, she just looked at Rosalie then looked back at me and shook her head sadly; I groaned and shifted on the bed. "Rose, can you please call him?" I asked Rosalie, she just nodded and left the room dialing his number.

"God how long does it take to drop a girl off at her house?" Alice asked I shrugged my shoulders; it could take a long time if the girl was into the guy who was dropping her off. Finally Rose walked back into the room, shaking her head cursing to herself.

"What happened?" I asked her, and she just sighed and put her phone back into her pocket.

"Kate answered his phone; she said he was in the bathroom." Rosalie said, I could tell she was pissed. Alice finished with my makeup and we all went into the living and we sat waiting for Edward.

"I'm sure his car just broke down." Jasper said, rubbing my back, they were all trying to make me feel better but I couldn't help be worried. Finally after what seem like forever, Edward pushed through the door.

"Hey everybody, sorry I took so long, she wouldn't let me leave after I went in to use the bathroom." He said chuckling, I didn't say anything I just got up and went back to the room, closed the door and plopped down on our bed.

Edward came in minutes later and sat down beside me; he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him.

"What's the matter?" he asked me, gently grabbing my chin and turning me to him. I just shook my head and got up from the bed and out of his embrace.

"Nothing lets go before it's too late." I said, and I left the bedroom before he could see any of my traitor tears. I lied earlier when Edward asked me was I jealous, I am jealous. It's like high school all over again. Before I walked into the living room I made sure all my tears were dried. I came into the living room and Edward came soon after.

"Who's ready to get this show on the road?" Emmett said, everyone said yes and we all piled in Emmett's truck and headed to club Eclipcze.

We arrived at the club very quickly, due to Emmett's crazy fast driving. We were inside the club dancing, and having a good time, until I heard an oh so familiar voice.

"Hey Edward, thanks for the ride home." I heard Kate say, I turned away from the bar to see her in a very skimpy black dress.

"Your welcome." Edward answered from beside me; I could tell he was a little uncomfortable.

"Hello Kate." I said, turning back to my drink, she mumbled a hello, and then she turned her attention back onto Edward.

"Hey Eddie do you want to dance?" She asked Edward, I rolled my eyes as Edward gave me a look asking if he should say yes, I gestured for him to go ahead if he absolutely REALLY wanted then he should go. Before Edward could even answer she grabbed his hand and dragged MY boyfriend out onto the dance floor.

Alice came over and stood next to me, and she ordered me another drink, knowing I could use it as I watched my former friend grind up against my boyfriend, she is just lucky I didn't come over there and snatch her by her hair and drag her outside and run her over with Emmett's 'monster truck', because if I had did anything like that I think I would go to jail for first degree murder.

I downed my first, second, and third drink in record time, I was about to order another one but luckily Alice stopped me before I kept drinking and ended up doing something stupid. But since I was already intoxicated the stupid Bella train has already left the station.

"Excuse me; do I know you from somewhere?" A guy with shaggy black hair came up to me and asked, I looked at Alice like maybe he was talking to her but she shook her head and said she didn't know him.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think so." I said, putting my glass back on the counter, grabbing Alice's hand and walking away from the bar towards where Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were at, but the guy kept following us.

"Well what's your name, I am pretty sure I know you from somewhere?" he asked me, I turned towards him.

"My name is Bella, Bella Swan." I said, irritated, he gasped and held out his hand for me to shake it.

"I'm Eric, your Leah's sister right?" he asked after he introduced himself. I shook his hand.

"Barely." I said, pulling my hand away from his and walking away and joining my family at out table, my eyes were still on Kate and Edward.

_Kate's POV_

"Excuse me on second Eddie baby." I said as I walked away from Edward, I pushed past the dozens of couples dancing and drinking until I got outside, I whipped out my phone and dialed a number that I didn't even know was still in service or not. The person on the other end picked up on the 12th ring.

"Hello?" said a deep male voice; I took a deep breath and answered back.

"I need your help….Jacob." I breathed into the phone.

**Hey sorry to leave yall here on a cliffy but that's okay, at least I told you who was on the other line so hey. Well review if you love me.**


	7. Callam County

**A/N Hey everybody here is another chapter for you.**

_Kate's POV_

I was sitting in a small diner in Port Angeles, after talking to Jacob last night this is where Jake wanted to meet, and he said something about not wanting anyone he knows to see him with me, like I know what that means. I chuckled to myself, the bell on top of the door rang, letting me know someone had come in, I took a chance and looked back and sure enough there was Jacob black in the flesh.

"Hi Jac-." He cut me off by slapping his big hand over my mouth, I had an urge to bite it but I didn't want to upset him, it seems as if he has grown ten inches over the years, I swear he was like 7 ft tall.

"Don't say my name." he said roughly as he grabbed my hand and he dragged me outside the little diner, I didn't even care enough to know the name, and he forced me into an alley.

"Now, what did you want Kate?" he said, obviously irritated, I rolled my eyes, he needn't get snippy with me I had something he wanted and the only way he was going to get her was to help me.

"I need your help, I want Bella out of the picture." I stated simply fumbling in my purse looking for the picture.

"Just out of curiosity, why would I help you?" he asks, I showed him the picture of the love of his life, Leah Black, and he snatches it out of my hands and put it in his shirt pocket.

"What does Leah have to do with this?" he asks, a little calmer now.

"Well my mother had a conversation with Sue, and it turns out she is marrying her off to some guy named Sam Uley who I understand goes to school with my sister Tanya as well as Leah, if I could get Tanya with Sam, then you can get Leah all to yourself." I said, as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Jacob stood there for a minute thinking about my offer, he nodded rubbing his chin.

"Alright, what do I have to do?" he asked, we walked back into the diner and discussed out business plans for the rest of the day.

_Leah's POV_

I was in the shower getting ready to go to Clallam County Corrections Facility to visit Seth, I couldn't tell mother where I was going or she would freak, ever since Seth went to jail, she did everything she could to forget him. Sue cut him out of family photos, threw away all his stuff, and when people ask, she tells them she only has one kid. I finally knew it was time to get out of the shower when the water turned cold.

I got out of the shower and slipped on my black Zelda jean leggings, my Bali colored flyaway cardigan, and my black leather booties. I slipped my hair into a messy ponytail and I was ready to go, grabbing my purse off my bed, I snuck quietly down the stairs but I guess I wasn't quiet enough because my mother came out of her room.

"Where are you going Leah?" my mother asked me, rubbing the sleep out of her perfectly groomed eyelashes. I turned to face my mother slowly while I thought of some lame excuse to tell her so I can go see Seth before visitation was over.

"Err, um to go see Bella." I knew she wouldn't like that, but it was better than telling her about Seth. Sue gasped and widened her eyes.

"Why are you going to see her, she put….that boy…in jail." She said, I could tell she was upset about it, but she couldn't even acknowledge her own son. I rolled my eyes as I tried to think of a reason why I was going to see Bella.

"She…is helping me plan the wedding." I said shrugging, it wasn't a lie, Bella told me she would help me plan my wedding with Eric. Sue looked skeptical but she let me go, I bet she assumed I was accepting my engagement to Sam.

I turned and walked out the front door, and ran down the 2 blocks to where my real fiancé was parked in his big black and blue truck. I climbed in the passenger side, and buckled up my seatbelt. Eric started the car then looked at me.

"Are you sure you want me to meet your brother like this?" he asked, he was very nervous about meeting Seth but I wanted him to know Seth so when Seth gets out of jail he won't be totally pissed that I got married and he didn't even know Eric.

"I'm am perfectly sure," I said, giving him a quick kiss "Unless you prefer meeting my brother in 3 years when we are already married." I said with a sigh.

"You know, that's not such a ba—"I cut him off.

"It is when your in Seth's position, who wants to come out of prison to find out that their little sister got married and she didn't even bring the guy to meet him." I said, he sighed and nodded. Eric gave me one last plea before I made him drive to the Facility.

We arrived there no later than 10:30, Eric pulled in the parking lot closest to the door, because I was wearing heels and he didn't want my feet to hurt from walking. Eric opened the door for me and we stepped inside, there was a guard who was about 7ft tall, and he looked like he was Native American. I read his nametag it said _Quil_, then I remembered him.

Quil is Sam Uley's younger brother, I groaned and Eric looked at me but I just shook my head.

"Who are you here for?" Quil asked us blankly, I wonder how many times he has said that today.

"Um...Seth Clearwater." I said, clearing my throat, he nodded slowly, as he wrote our names down, then he directed us to a room where all the inmates were with there families and friends, talking and laughing like they weren't convicted of anything. I looked around until I saw my brother, sitting at a table alone.

I grabbed Eric's hand and we walked over to my brothers table, Seth saw me and there was a blank expression on his face, then he smiled and pulled me into his arms.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me, holding me out at arms length, we haven't seen each other in years and he looks different, older, not _old_ just more mature.

"I wanted to see my brother, is that a crime." I said sitting, down Eric was still standing and he had his hands on my shoulders.

"It is in mothers world," he said laughing, then he finally notice Eric and he leaned closer to me and whispered "Who's the square?" he asked laughing, I playfully slapped his arm.

"This is Eric, my fiancé." I said, and Seth started coughing, he looked at me then at Eric then back at me.

"Your getting married?" he asked shocked, I just nodded, I tugged on Eric's hand so he would sit down, but he wouldn't dare, then finally I got him to sit down. I nudged him for him to say something but he couldn't find the words to speak.

"Hello." Eric said, taking a deep breath as he stuck his hand out to Seth, "How are you?" he asked, Seth looked at his hand and finally shook it.

"Um considering the circumstances, I'm great." He said to Eric, and then he turned his attention on me. "So you really didn't come to see me, you came to give me news?" he asked, he was hurt, I didn't want him to think that was the only reason that I came to see him was to tell him I was getting married, but it was true.

Seth signaled to the Quil that he was done with the visitors, I looked at him, he was staring back at me too, tears filled my eyes as the realization sat in, I was a horrible person and my own brother was pissed at me because I just came here not thinking about him but thinking about myself.

My brother stood up from the table, as Quil put handcuffs on Seth and started to lead him out of the room, I was just staring at him as he walked away, then he finally looked back and mouthed "I love you", I smiled and told him I loved him too, and me and Eric made our way out of there.

_Bella's POV_

"I can't do this Edward, I'm scared." I said shaking my head, backing away from the door.

"What the hell are you scared for?" he asked, obviously amused at my behavior, we were outside of a Bank of America, we were going to find out what was in the bank account that my father left for me. Edward picked me up bridal style and carried me all the way to the counter.

"Hello how may I help you?" the lady at the counter asked, I read her nametag it said _Jessica_. Jessica was batting her eyelashes at my Edward and twirling her blonde hair flirting with Edward. What she didn't know was, Edward was only into brunettes.

"We would like to find out the balance in her savings account." Edward said, not really paying attention to her, she rolled her eyes at me and looked back at Edward.

"Number?" she asked, Edward repeated my fathers account number 9131988. Jessica laughed and twirled her hair one more time.

"I meant your phone number." I rolled my eyes at that cheesy line, I told Edward to put me down, and he did as he was told because an angry Bella was not very good.

"Do you mind just checking what the hell is in the damn account." I said, anger boiling inside of me, she just rolled her eyes and checked the dammed account.

"There is a total of 1 million dollars in this bank account ma'am." She said, tapping her false nails on the counter, I just stood there like stone. Edward told Jessica thank you then he carried me to the car and put me in the passenger seat.

"Are you alright babe?" he asked me, concerned. I just nodded, and laid my head back as he drove us home.

**Tell me what you guys think oh and I have posted the link to my FB page on my profile so add me if you wish .**


	8. Trapped

**A/N Okay everybody here is anther chappy for you, and if you review I promise I update faster. Oh I was listening to "Kiss the Rain" by Yiruma when I wrote this, you guys have to check it out.**

_Edward's POV_

After we got home from the bank, Bella and I were sitting at the kitchen table discussing what we were going to do with all that money.

"It's too much too just keep for us, we could split with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Leah." Bella suggested, I was all down for splitting with the gang, but I wasn't so hot on the idea about splitting with Leah. I was about to tell Bella what I thought about the idea but my phone rang, I looked at the screen and _Kate_ flashed on my screen.

"Who is it?" Bella asked concerned because I was just staring at the phone.

"It's Kate." I mouthed as I hit the answer button.

"**Hello, Edward?" she sounded…scared and alone.**

"Yeah it's Edward, what's wrong Kate?" I asked, sincerely concerned, I know Bella didn't like her but I couldn't be mean to someone when they were sad.

"**Well my car broke down just 3 blocks from your house, I was wondering if you could come get me that way I won't have to wait for a tow truck out here in the rain." She said, exhausted.**

"Err..Um…Sure, okay I will be there in a second." I said, I saw out of the corner of my eye Bella was glaring at me, Kate mumbled an okay and hung up the phone. I set the phone down on the table slowly and looked at Bella.

"So, what do you mean you will be there in a second?" Bella asked, irritated, I rolled my eyes, I loved her to death but sometimes she can be a little….how do I say it nicely without say 'bitchy'…err….um….not saying she is one..Oh lord let me stop thinking right now.

"Well, Kate's car broke down and she needs me to come get her since we are the closest to were she is." I said as I grabbed my jacket off the chair and slipped it on my shoulders.

"Oh great…I will come with you." Bella said standing up and reaching for her jacket.

"NO!," I said loudly, and Bella looked at me confused so I elaborated a little more, "I just really don't need you to jump down her throat right now." I said snatching my keys up, I pecked Bella on the lips and headed for the door, but as quick as I got to the door, Bella's little frame was blocking it.

"Something's not right here, why couldn't she just call anyone else?" Bella said, folding her arms over her chest, I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose, trying not to snap at her but she was getting a little irritable which was making me the same way.

"Bella, honey please, move out the way so I can just go pick Kate up and bring her here, then she can call a damn tow truck and she will be out of our hair." I said, as nicely as I could, Bella sighed heavily and moved out of the way of the door, and was walking out of the room; I grabbed her arm and spun her back to me. I kissed her deeply, and she melted against me. Finally I pulled back and gave her a small smile.

"I love you, I will be right back." I said, she looked sad, but just nodded anyway; she gave me one more hug then stepped back.

"I love you too." She said smiling; I laughed and told her to lock the door when I leave.

I ran to my car covering my head with my hand, I fumbled with the car door as I tried to get it open but I finally did, I put the key in the ignition and drove down the three blocks to go rescue the root of all my problems.

I finally stopped when I saw her car, I recognized her form as she sat in the driver's seat, I rolled down my window and yelled for her to come over and get in the car but her window was rolled up, I groaned and got out of my incredibly warm car and walked over to her car.

I looked through the window and she looked like she was sleeping I sighed and went to the passenger side and opened the door; I slid in the car but didn't close the door. I gently shook Kate's arm to try and wake her, after a while of shaking she woke up.

"Hey Kate, lets get out of here now its freezing." I said laughing, she just slowly nodded, the next thing I know her lips are on mine as she straddles me in the passenger seat, I give her a soft but stern shove back and she is looking at me with lust in her eyes.

"What the he—" I started but she cut me off by kissing me again, her hands trailed up and down my chest as she tried to undo the buttons on my shirt, I finally pushed her back into the drivers seat, I glare at her as I get out of the car.

"What are you doing I am with Bella." I said, seething with rage.

"Not for long." Kate said, smirking at me, I was very confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, really confused now.

"Your dear Isabella is with Jacob, I just sent the wolf on her, and when he's done, I will get what I want and he will get what he wants." She said, pulling me in the car catching me off guard, she reached across me and closed the car door and locked it from her side. I tried to unlock it but she had broken the lock from my side so the only way to unlock it was from the driver's side. Kate straddled me again and found my lips in another lip lock; she forced my hands above my head and held them there so I couldn't push her off. For a small girl she sure was strong. The only thing I could think of at that moment was if my Bella was okay.

_Bella's POV_

I was sitting on the couch flipping through channels, waiting for Edward to get back from rescuing that 'damsel in distress'. I sighed as I glanced at the time, it was getting pretty late so I was going to take a shower and get ready for bed, and hopefully by the time I get out they will be here. I walked into our bathroom and turned the water on medium heat, after about five minutes I stuck my hand in their to check the temperature, it was perfect.

I stepped out of my clothes and got into the steamy shower, I washed with my strawberry scented soap that Edward loves so much. After I washed my body I washed my hair with my kiwi scented shampoo and conditioner, Edward loves his fruit hehehe.

When the water started to go cold I got out of the shower and wrapped myself in a white towel, I went to our bedroom dresser and shuffled through the stuff to find my undergarments. Then all of a sudden my closet door busted open and the one person I never thought I see again jumped out, he had some ropes in his hand and he had a mad look on his face.

I screamed and panicked, I ran out of the bedroom but I didn't get far because Jacob grabbed my towel off of me which slowed me down, he pulled me close to him and I screamed louder like I was a mad woman, and he slapped me, but that just made me scream louder. Then his big fist came down and punched me until I finally blacked out….

**I know you guys probably hate me for making Jake get Bella but it will be alright her boy toy will find a way.**


	9. Plan A

**A/N YAY another chapter here so I hope I get lots of reviews since I have been updating a lot this week YAY. I am no quittererer –whispers- Do you like my new word, it means quitter- hehehe okay well stop talking to me and read the story.**

_Edward's POV_

I finally got that stupid girl off of me, I got in my car and drove back to my home, I could see Kate's car behind me, but I didn't do anything, when I pulled in the driveway I knew something was wrong because the front door was left open.

I literally jumped out of the car and sprinted to the house, I ran inside looking around, I didn't see any evidence that there was foul play, but I sure did when I got to the bedroom, now see I was already pissed when Bella was gone, but when I went into the bathroom and saw all her clothes there I just lost, that meant Bella was naked which meant that madman could do anything to her.

Turning around I saw Kate behind me her eyes were hard and cold, I grabbed her arm roughly.

"Where did Jacob take Bella?" I asked her, she just continued to stare at me, now I don't usually hit women but I was sure as hell bout to make an exception. I squeezed her hand harder and she winced at the pain. Finally she gave in.

"Jacob...took her to his old abandoned house in the woods." She said as she started to cry, but I couldn't even feel sorry for her, I let her go and pushed past her, but she grabbed my hand stopping me.

"Edward, I'm so sorry." She said, I couldn't tell if it was real or fake, but it didn't matter right now, I just needed my Bella, so I just nodded and snatched my hand out of hers and walked out the front door to my car, I started the engine and drove off as Kate stared at me through the front door.

I knew where I needed to go, if I remember anything about Jacob from what Bella told me, is that he had an infatuation with Leah back then, and she would be a big help if he still did. I pulled up at Bella's old house, I didn't really care about it right now so I didn't feel bad when I parked on there perfectly planted lawn.

I ran to the front door and banged on it until Sue opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" she sneered at me, blocking the doorway with her hand, but I just pushed past going inside the big mansion calling Leah's name, and she came down the stairs in her pajamas looking like she just woke up.

"Leah, Jacob has Bella and I need your help." I said simply, she studied my face for a minute and nodded and went back upstairs I'm guessing to change her clothes.

"I would never let my daughter go with the likes of you." Sue said and she was yelling and screaming at me while I just stood there at the bottom of the steps waiting for Leah. Finally Leah came down with her clothes on and her hair in a ponytail. Sue grabbed Leah's arm when she tried to leave out the front door but Leah slapped Sue.

"That…is for all the trouble you cause, you're a sick woman and you need some mental help." Leah said, and I led her out to my car and she got into the passenger seat.

"Where does Jacob have Bella?" she asked, just like I was expecting her to.

"He has her at his house in the woods." I said, looking at her face but it was too dark to see her expression.

"Okay, May I ask why you need me?" she asked, I just sighed.

"It turns out Jake had was in love with you a while back, I have a hunch that his love may not have died away so quickly." I said, she was quiet for a minute but then she finally spoke.

"So basically, I'm bait?" she asked, I wanted to say no, I wanted her to feel like I wasn't using her. But that would have been a lie so I said yes and she just sighed and was texting somebody.

"Who are you texting?" I asked her, I couldn't have anybody blowing this mission for any reason.

"Backup." She said simply, I just focused my eyes back on the road and drove for what felt like hours. Finally we arrived at the woods by LaPush beach. I got out of the car and Leah followed suit.

"Alright here is the plan." I said to Leah, and she huddled closely listening to my plan which I hope will work.

**I know its short but hey the next chapter is longer so, love ya and please review**


	10. Man Down

**A/N hey everyone here is another story, oh and "Glitter" is on hiatus right now because I have lost my movie and in order to finish that story I need the movie so sorry everyone who was into that. Well here is chap 10 only about four more chapters to go.**

_Bella's POV_

I woke up in a strange white room; it was really bright in here. If I wasn't in this situation I would have thought this room was for an angel, but it wasn't it was the room for the devil, and the devil is Jacob. I sat up from the cold floor, I groaned as I realized I was completely naked, _just great Bella, _I thought to myself _of all the times you choose to take a damn shower_.

I looked around and saw some folded clothes by the door, I got closer and also saw there was a note, I picked it up and read it.

_Hello Bella,_

_As you can see I had gotten you_

_Some clothes, while you were knocked out_

_From your house, after you are dressed come out_

_The door and come to the kitchen,_

_If you try to run, you will be killed._

_Love, _

_Your dearest Jacob._

I scowled at the note, I ripped it up in little bitty pieces, and then I slipped on the blue plaid shirt, which was Edward's so I wore it as a dress. The jerk didn't even grab me underwear or a bra, I groaned as I realized there was no shoes here either. It was going to be harder for me to run.

I slowly opened the door, and I heard music, it was Debussy, I followed the sound of the music to where I'm guessing was the kitchen, I pushed open the Oakwood double doors, to see Jacob standing there cleaning a bunch of mechanical tools. Jacob had turned the whole kitchen into an operation room.

There was a big cot right in the middle of the kitchen, he patted the cot as if he wanted me to sit down, and I stood strong in my spot until he glared at me.

"Sit down Isabella." He said, angrily, I quickly did as I was told, he told me to lie down as well and I did that too.

"Don't worry it won't hurt…..much." He says as he turned on the chainsaw he had in his hand, I felt tears escape my eyes because I was so close to death yet I don't even get to tell Edward I love him before I die.

_Leah's POV_

I took a deep breath as I opened the front door to Jacobs's house and moved in the house slowly. I heard a noise coming from the kitchen so I followed the sound until I saw Jacob, holding a chainsaw over Bella. Jacob didn't see me but Bella did, I made a signal letting her know that everything was going to be okay.

"Jacob." I breathed out, I tried to make it sound like I was in love with him but it was hard, especially since I was repulsed by him. Jacob turned of the chainsaw and slowly turned to look at me in my eyes. I ran to him and jumped into his arms and kissed him, which caught him off guard.

I slipped Bella my phone while I was keeping Jake busy.

"Call Edward when I get upstairs with Jake, and tell him to come get you." I mouthed to her, she just nodded and I continued to play my role.

"Jacob…I love you so much." I said smiling as brightly as I could, his smile reached his ears and he kissed me and he let his tongue worm around my mouth trying to find mine.

"I love you too Leah." He said, he adjusted me in his arms, so I wrapped my legs around his waist so I wouldn't fall. I had to think of some way to get him upstairs. I kissed his neck, pecking his earlobe, doing everything I possibly could to turn this pig on.

Jacob finally budged when he started to move out of the kitchen, he walked upstairs with me still wrapped around him, he was rubbing his hands up and down my back, groping my ass, I moaned for effect, and he threw me on the bed. _God I hope Eric is almost here_, I thought to myself.

Jacob got on top of me and straddled me, he undid the buttons on my blouse while his face was buried in my neck, I was crying not sobbing but tears spilled out of my eyes, but I quickly wiped those away before he could see. Then Jacob started becoming rougher, he pulled my pants down and ripped my bra away, so I was just left in my panties.

I cried out in pain, but he thought it was pleasure, he grabbed my breasts roughly and massaged them like a madman, I was dying inside, but I had to save Bella, I made a promise to Edward. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine myself with Eric, me and him at out meadow, reenacting his proposal.

The door busted open and my eyes shot open, I saw Eric standing there with a gun pointed at Jacobs head.

"Get off of her Black." Eric shouted, Jacob slowly got up off me as Eric backed up with the gun as Jacob got closer.

"What the hell are you going to do? Shoot me? You don't have the guts." Jacob laughed as he snatched the gun from Eric and in one swift motion had it pointed at him. Then out of nowhere Edward came running past Eric and tackled Jacob to the ground, I screamed as two gunshots went off, I couldn't find the will to open my eyes, I just prayed Eric or Edward weren't hurt. Finally I opened my eyes and saw the one thing I was afraid of, Eric was on the floor, his hair matted with blood and his chest wounded from the gunshot. But one good thing came out of this Jacob was dead.

I scrawled off the bed and held my fiancé in my arms and cried as I rocked back and forth, Edward had called and ambulance and they were on there way. Bella came upstairs after Edward called the ambulance and she sat in Edwards lap as he comforted her. I was crying uncontrollably as Bella came over and pulled me into her arms, she kept whispering that she was sorry and everything was going to be okay, _I sure hope so_ I thought to myself.

**YAY four chapters in one day, I'm on a roll, please review if you love me**


	11. A Mr and a Mrs

**A/N WHOO I'M ALMOST THERE, yippee alright here is anther chapter. Gosh I'm so freakin tired lol, its 12:05 am I have been writing since 7:00pm lol**

_Leah's POV_

"NO NO NO, I SAID I WANTED LILLIES NOT CATALILIES." I screamed, it was supposed to be my perfect day, and it was going down hill, I was so emotional because this was my one day to have everything I wanted and I can't even get the flowers I want.

I groaned as I sat back down so the stylist could do my hair, I looked to the side of me and Bella was giggling, she found this funny.

Just wait until her day comes she is going to want everything to be perfect to. I had chosen Bella as my maid of honor and Alice, Rosalie, and Irina were my bridesmaids, I knew the girls didn't want Irina there but I needed a third bridesmaid since Eric has three groomsmen. It has been months since the incident with Jacob, and everything has been going great, Seth even got out of jail and he and Bella are on good terms, even though she still is a little hesitant around him.

Seth is the one who is giving me away and I'm so excited, he forgave about what happened the last time we spoke, and he said he wanted to give me away for my wedding so I had Quil pull some strings and viola out comes my brother.

"Wow you look beautiful." I heard a voice say, I turned around and there was my brother, I was now ready to go and get married. I was wearing my strapless satin, a-line wedding dress with a guava colored wrap. Bella's maid of honor dress was a short chiffon dress which was the same color as my wrap, the bridesmaid dresses where kind of the same except their dresses were longer than Bella's.

"Thanks Seth." I said smiling; Bella got up and smiled at us.

"Well, let's go." Bella said, as she walked in front of us, we stopped at the church door, Alice was going first, Rosalie second, Irina third, then Bella was going and then finally it was me and Seth's turn. Seth held out his arm for me to take and I did gratefully as he led me down the aisle slowly to the love of my life.

I smiled to him as Eric looked at me in awe, when we finally reached him; Seth turned me to him, pulled my veil back and kissed me on the cheek. Seth fixed my veil back, then turned and sat next to my mother, wait, my mother was here, oh god. I looked at her and she just gave me a small smile and a nod. I smiled back and mouthed I love you.

I then turned my attention back on my one true love; his big blue eyes were filled with love as I stared into them.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honorable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace." The priest spoke, as if he had done this a hundred times, but I didn't care, all I wanted right now was to spend the rest of my life with this man in front of me.

"Eric Wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?" the priest asked Eric.

"I do." Eric said proudly, giving me a crooked smile.

"Leah Wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?" the priest asked me, I smiled really big and turned towards my soon to be husband and said those two magical words.

"I do." I said.

"Who giveth this Woman to be married to this Man?" the priest asked, and Seth stood up and said I do. Seth walked over to me and held my right hand, and handed it to the priest, who joined my right hand with Eric's right hand.

"Eric repeat after me." The priest said and Eric nodded. "I Eric Yorkie take thee Leah Clearwater to my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth."

After Eric repeated it I had to do the same thing.

"Leah repeat after me." The priest said to me and I smiled. "I Leah Clearwater take thee Eric Yorkie to my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth."

I repeated just as he told me to, and our ring bearer who was Eric's little cousin handed Eric his ring first, and he slipped the ring onto my finger and then kissed my hand, then he handed me my ring and I put it on Eric's hand.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." The priest said, and Eric kissed me passionately, and everyone cheered.

30 minutes later my husband and I arrived at the reception with our wedding party which included Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Irina, and Ben. We were having a good time, drinking and mingling with the guests then it was speech time which meant Edward had to give his speech; Edward stood up and clinked his wine glass with a spoon.

"Hello everybody how are you guys today?" Edward asked, every mumbled a yes and he nodded.

"I'd like to start by saying that my girlfriend Bella has proofread this speech, so if you consider any of the material inappropriate, it's her fault." He said and everyone started laughing, I chanced a look at Bella and sure enough she was blushing.

"As I begin this wedding speech one of the first thoughts that come to mind is... if I'm the best man... than why is Leah getting married to Eric?" he asked and everyone was laughing. "I guess because today, I am just an ordinary man and Eric is the best man." "In my extensive research to find out how to deliver a great best man speech, I learned that I am expected to sing the praises of the groom and tell you what a wonderful guy Eric is. Unfortunately, I'm a bad singer and a bad liar." Edward said and everyone started laughing again. "Leah, is a smart, kind, and beautiful person who deserves a great husband, I'm glad Eric snatched her up before she found one." He said and everyone was laughing once again. "Well to Leah and Eric I wish you guys many years of happiness."

Everyone was clapping and cheering, and finally it was time to move on to dinner, we had sliced black forest ham, olive cheese puffs, and Caesar Salad. Dinner was great and after dinner it was time for me and Eric's first dance. Eric held out his hand and I took it as he led me out to the dance floor as our wedding song started playing, we swayed to the music as we took in the magical lyrics.

_You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive_

_A life goes by  
Romantic dreams must die  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I want is to hold you  
So close_

_So close to reaching that famous happy ending  
Almost believing this one's not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far, we are, so close_

_How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy ending  
almost believing this one's not pretend  
lets go on dreaming for we know we are  
so close  
so close  
and still so far_

"I love you." Eric said, as he pecked me on the lips. I smiled brightly.

"I love you too Eric." I said, then our first dance was over and everybody filled the dance floor and was dancing to all the songs that were requested by the guest's hehehe. Soon after every one was tired we cut into out wedding cake and we did the traditional arm-linked-feeding and that was a disaster.

I got onto the stage and borrowed the mic from the MC.

"Hey ladies its time to catch the bouquet." I said, and everyone started cheering. I turned my back and asked if they were ready they all shouted yeah and I threw the bouquet behind me, only to see that Rosalie had caught it, she looked at me, then at the bouquet, and then at Emmett who looked mortified.

Then it was time to toss the garter, I sat down in a chair as Eric slowly lifted my wedding dress and slid his hand up my thigh to my garter, he pulled it down slowly, kissing my leg. He tossed the garter behind him and guess who caught it.

Emmett had the garter in his hand and now he looked like he was on the verge of tears, poor Emmett I laughed to myself.

Finally the night was coming to an end, we were saying goodbye to everyone as we were heading to the airport to leave for our honeymoon in the Bahamas.

"Love you all, we will see you when we get back." I shouted to all our guests from Eric's now decorated truck.

"So, Mrs. Yorkie, are you ready to start our life together?" Eric asked me I smiled,

"Of course I am Mr. Yorkie." I said to him and I kissed him, and he drove off heading to the airport where we would start out life together.

**Hey its not over yet, but I am close lol.**


	12. My CinderBella

**A/N Ello people here is another chapter for you guys .**

_Bella's POV_

My alarm clock went off and woke me up from a wonderful dream I was having, I groaned as I reached over and shut the stupid alarm off I caught a glimpse of the time it was 8:32, it was time for me to get up. I ran my hand through my hair but something got caught in my hair.

I tugged and tugged until finally I pulled my hand out of my hair, and saw that there was a ring on my left hand, on my ring finger, with some of my brown or as Edward likes to say, mahogany hair stuck in the diamond, I gasped and bolted out of bed. I was looking for Edward, I checked the bathroom but he wasn't in there, but when I went into the living room I was in for a huge surprise.

There stood Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett all wearing t-shirts that had words on them, I was shocked when I realized what it said. Alice's t-shirt said "Will", Jasper's "You", Rosalie's "Marry", and Emmett's "Me".

"Where is he?" I asked them, but they just continued to grin, I turned around and sure enough Edward was down on one knee, he took my hand in his and took a deep breath.

"Bells, I know your past has been rough, and what you have been through has made it hard for you to love but I know you love me, just as much as I love you, so Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the honors of becoming my Cinderella?"

I was stunned I couldn't find the words to speak, so I just nodded, like an idiot. I jumped into his arms and spun me around. The guys were cheering and the girls were crying, then Alice said something that completely ruined the moment.

"YAY! I AM GONNA PLAN THE BEST WEDDING EVER." She said, hopping up and down like a bunny rabbit, I groaned, Edward was just laughing as he put me down.

"Wow can I be engaged for more than 5 minutes BEFORE we start planning." I said to her, I was really confused this was all happening super fast.

"Bells...I am probably the best person to pull of your wedding and if you want it perfect you are going to just have to trust me." Alice said with that sly smile of hers.

4 Months Later

_**Edwards POV**_

"Are you nervous?" Jasper asked me, as he used one of those rollie thingees to get the lint off of my tuxedo. I stood facing the mirror straightening my tie.

"Hell yes I'm nervous Jas! What if I throw up on her as she stands beside me, what if I forget my vows. OH GOD DID YOU BRING MY VOWS EMMETT!?" I shouted, spinning on my heels facing one of the only guys who was gonna be able to help me through my nervousness.

"Dude, chillax. I brought the vows. You just worry about the beautiful woman you are going to be spending the rest of your life with" He grabbed my shoulders and shook me. Apparently trying to shake some sense in me.

I was in the middle of a mega meltdown when someone knocked on the door.

"Edward, Its time" Carlise said, pulling me out of the hotel room.

I stood waiting at the alter as my beautiful sister walked down the aisle with Jasper and the gorgeous Rosalie walking out with Emmett. He winked at me and mouthed "_you should see Bella"_. I smiled and mouthed _"I'm about to idiot"_.

That's when I heard the music.

That's when I saw her.

She looked like an angel.

No, No. Better than an angel.

My angel.

Bella walked down the aisle on Carlise's arm looking exquisite in the most beautiful wedding dress I've ever seen with her mahogany hair flowing softly in curls around her face. Soon they were right there directly in front of me. Bella kissed Carlise on the cheek as he passed me her hand. As soon as her skin touched mine all my nervousness washed away and I realized that there was no other place in the world I would rather be than right here beside her. My Bella, My life, My Angel, My CinderBella.

**I know I'm evil! I know this took like a zillion years to finish but I re-read this story from chapter 1 before I went to bed and this ending came to me in a dream. I know I posted a chapter in place of this planning to continue and go through the WHOLE wedding process but I actually sat down and pieced the story together and I realized that there was no need for the extra chapters just to write about the wedding process (which I hardly know since I have never been or partook in a wedding) x3. But I want to thank you guys for reading CinderBella and CinderBella 2. I AM planning to finish Forbidden Love so don't give up on me, I always have 3 new ideas for stories so I wanna get those up and running by the summer :]. Thanks again and please review, I love them and you c: 3**


End file.
